


Everyone Goes to School and Messes up, as per Usual

by whysoblu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bit of swearing btw, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Nah., does that tag make this need to have warnings?, i have no fucking clue how to write, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysoblu/pseuds/whysoblu
Summary: I’m bad at summaries.





	Everyone Goes to School and Messes up, as per Usual

~Alex's POV~

Yes, I noticed that most students had their parents/guardians/siblings with them, but unless I wanted to retrieve a dead body, well, let's just say I have no relatives willing to come. Who needs a loving caring family anyway? It was funny too, kids were embarrassed with their parents there. Ungrateful. When you don't have much or get things taken away, you lean to appreciate things quick.

"Mom, do you remember what you taught me? Thats how you taught me French! Remember? Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf-"

"Un deux trois quatre cinq six-"

No no no! "Sept huit neuf!" Tears well up in his eyes. "Sept huit neuf..." He whispered.

"Honey, make me proud. Get out of this town. Honey, make me proud..." Her cold hand fell limp.

No. This is exactly why I left. To escape that place. To escape the memories that haunt me. He was the one who made it out. The one who worked his ass off to come to this collage. People continued to walk alone while I stood firm in my place. People ignored me. I was just another person in their eyes. Nothing more, nothing less. I was going to change that. I sighed.

Well, this my dorm. 1776. I heard voices, so I assumed my roommate was already there. I put his hand on the doorknob and zeroed in on the voices.

"Stupid...I see you again you better be fixed...I'm sorry your my son...accident...f**..." A voice said low and threatening.

"Please!" A younger voice said.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?"

I decided that this would be the best time to walk in.

The sight he saw was terrible. Well one of them. One of the men was wearing a crisp suit and a pained smile like it hurt him. Had he not been such a dipshit earlier, I might have given him some aspirin or drove him to the hospital. You know when you look at someone and you just know there going to be and annoying piece of shit? Yep, that is what I saw. His eyes showed a passionate, glowing hatred towards a slightly smaller boy, who looked slightly terrified.

The boy had a resemblance to the older man, so I'm assuming he was his son. He did have the older man's curls, though his curls were longer, wild, and more floof. Also seperating him from his father was a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. When he looked at me, I immediately recognized his expression. I see it every time I look in the mirror. His smile was warm, but his eyes showed pain, sorrow and loss. I wanted to help him, ask him what was wrong.

"Ah this must your roommate! Remember our talk son-" He said like it hurt him, "and don't forget what I said." And with a loving, hateful threatening glare he left.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm John Laurens, who are you?"

"Alexander Hamilton. Call me Alex."

"I'm going to see some friends you want to come?

Hmm. Human interaction. Usually I would say no to this, because of my tendency to run my mouth (and the kid was kinda cute). I mean, he was my roommate, and I guess we would have to have at least minimal social interaction and that extends to his friends as well. 

“Sure. That’s sounds great.”


End file.
